I will go down with this ship
by LD1232
Summary: Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan on the Titanic.
**So, I just watched the Titanic for the first time ever a few months ago and all I could think about was how cool it would be to have Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen on the Titanic! Its only short and I wrote it in a matter of minutes but I hope you like it!**

* * *

As Regina Mills soared through crowds and crowds of people, gripping her sister's hand tightly; laughing as she went, she thought about what had gotten her here in the first place.

 _10 Minutes earlier_

 _Regina sat in her bedroom in her new Manor house in Ireland. Her mother had made them all move here from their lavish home in New York- The most amazing place on earth in her opinion- because her father, Henry Mills', work had been relocated. Regina loathed the idea, but what could she do? Her mother would never listen to her. All she wanted was to be free._

 _Regina's musings were cut short when she heard something that sounded like metal hitting the window. She turned around to see her sister (half if you wanted to get technical.), Zelena, climbing into Regina's room via the window and the source of the strange sound was Zelena's emerald necklace hitting the glass._

 _Zelena was Cora's other daughter, but Cora- being the heartless woman she was- had abandoned her only a few days after she was born. Zelena was a, what most people called "Bastard child." Before Cora met Henry, she had been engaged to a man claiming to be a prince. Cora had always wanted to be part of the royal family and this man was the ticket, the night of the engagement had been one of passion and that had been the night Zelena was conceived._

 _The man in question told Cora he had to go on a business trip to Malaysia. He told her he would return in a fortnight; he never came back._

 _Regina had only met Zelena a few months ago, when she had moved here. They hadn't known that they were sisters at first, but they had overheard an argument between Cora and her father. Henry had been worried that, if the girls spent any more time together, they would work it all out._

 _Regina had confronted her mother about it, which had only lead to the girls being banned from seeing each other again. Even though Regina was a 20-year-old woman, she was still being controlled by her mother._

 _That hadn't stopped them from seeing each other, though. The two snuck into each other's houses and met up in department stores and coffee houses._

 _Now Zelena was stood in Regina's room, in the outfit Regina had lent her (Zelena's father was not exactly rich and did not care much for his daughter's wellbeing.), holding something gold and shiny._

 _"Guess what?" The red head asked her sister, with barely concealed excitement._

 _"What?" Regina asked warily, for her sister's plans were not always very safe._

 _"Sorry, sis, but you are going to have to run exceedingly fast in the next 10 minutes because we are going on the RMS Titanic!"_

 _Regina gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock. The two had been talking about how amazing it would be to just be able to hop on that ship and sail back to New York without a worry. It had just been a fantasy in Regina's eyes, though, of course she could never run away from "home." Her parents would go berserk for a start- though that might not be such a bad thing._

 _"No way! How did you get them at such short notice?"_

 _"You know how my father likes to gamble?" Yes, Regina knew all about that. It had been almost painful to hear about how mistreated her sister was at home. Her "parents" had found her when she was just a babe, her father was much more opposed to the idea of just finding a baby in the woods and bringing her home, but her mother had loved her right away. Then, she had died and Zelena was left with only an unwilling father, who gambled almost every night leaving Zelena by herself to cook and clean, even from the young age of seven._

 _"Go on..." Regina told her._

 _"Well, I used to watch him play and I learnt a few things. Then, yesterday evening, I went to this tavern with my friend, Hades, his brother was gambling for two tickets on the Titanic and I knew how much you wanted your freedom and I sure as hell want mine, so I went home; grabbed all my savings and took a leap of faith. That, my dear sister, is why you and I shall be boarding the most unsinkable ship ever known to man, today."_

 _Regina could hardly breath due to the excitement she was feeling. She stood up, grabbed her fanciest hat and took her sister's hand. "We better get out of here, then."_

 _So, they ran, Regina not even stopping to give her parents an explanation before running out of the door, without any luggage whatsoever. She could just buy something when she got there._

And now here they were, about to board the Titanic, tickets in hand and a whole new life ahead of them.

* * *

Robin Locksley was not by any means wealthy and he had never been very good in the art of persuasion or acting. He was, however, a brilliant thief, which is how he is stood on the deck of the RMS Titanic with his son and his best friend, Killian Jones.

How they pulled it off, he did not know. They had just run past the many people boarding the ship, put their hands in the coat pockets of the two closest people and pulled out the shiny, golden tickets, which would provide them with a much brighter future.

Robin had lived in Ireland for only two years with his son, Roland. Before that he had been all around the world and met many different people, which was how he met his late wife, Marian. She had died, though, only a few months into their marriage, during child birth.

A lot of men would have blamed it on their child. Not Robin, though, Robin would never blame such a thing on a poor little soul, who would have to grow up motherless.

The scars of her death had long since healed and he no longer felt the pain as much as he used to. He hadn't been in many serious relationships since then, though. It had never really appealed to him.

He had met Killian about a year ago, he had been searching for a job in a pub, just trying to secure a better future for his child, when he saw Killian sitting on a bar stool, waiting to speak to the manager about the same job.

Apparently, he had been doing the same thing every night for the past few months, he was in the same boat Robin was in- minus the son- and could not seem to get a job anywhere. This was his only hope. The manager had told him the same thing every night. "Tomorrow. I promise, I'll give you an interview tomorrow." But, in Killian's words, tomorrow never came. Every day would be the same.

So, the two had become friends and, since Killian had been sleeping on park benches for the past few weeks, Robin had invited him to come and stay at his camp in the woods. They had a bond like brothers and Roland had even started calling him "Uncle Ian." (It was easier to pronounce than "Killian.")

Roland had been let on without a ticket as Robin had been able to guilt trip the crew members. He had told them that he was all Roland had- which wasn't a complete lie- and that he had already lost a mother, he would hate for him to lose a father too.

"Come on, Roland, say goodbye to your Uncle John." Killian called to the boy, in his thick Irish accent.

John was Roland's other uncle. He had preferred to stay at home as he had had some very bad experiences in the United States and did not wish to return and Robin respected that decision completely.

Roland ran to the railings on the side of the boat and Killian lifted him so that he was able to see better. The four-year-old waved, vigorously and shouted "Goodbye, Uncle John!" At the top of his lungs, making the three adults smile in adoration.

For a while, it was just the three of them on deck, until two women- quite beautiful women-, who seemed to be running for their lives, arrived. They were laughing, tears of mirth streaming down their faces, despite the fact that they were both utterly out of breath.

Robin's eyes seemed to be drawn to the youngest of the two, who must have been around his age. She had dark, raven coloured hair and chocolate coloured eyes. Her skin was like porcelain, making her dark red lips stand out, though not in a bad way, in a completely alluring way. The coat she wore was of a similar colour and so was the large hat she wore upon her head, which had on it a white feather that Robin believed to be rather unnecessary. The greatest thing about her outfit, though, were the skin tight, leather trousers she was wearing.

It was rather uncommon to find a woman wearing such things, but Robin did not mind one bit. He found her unique and amazing and he hadn't even met her yet, but he wanted to. That was his mission, by the end of the week it would take them to get to New York, he would speak to her; would at least get to know her name.

"Daddy, the boat is setting off!" Roland cried, excitedly, almost jumping out of Killian's arms.

As the ship set sail, all he could think of was how fantastic this week would be, in the middle of the Ocean with this beautiful woman.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
